shady_bunch_cofandomcom-20200213-history
The Shady Bunch Company
The Shady Bunch Company is an adventuring company established on the Sword Coast and officially recognized by the Lord's Alliance. It consists of five official members: Anwyn Merrick, Damian Cross, Roric, Valvari, and Fithin Swiftsteel. Created in Neverwinter, the company grew from a random group of wanderers to a company that attracts talent from up and down the coast. Beginnings In the city of Neverwinter, Gundren Rockseeker searched for an adventuring company to help him deliver a wagon of goods to the frontier town of Phandalin. What he found were five adventurers without an official group who would do the job for cheap. In accompanying Gundren's goods, the party became embroiled in Gundren's plan to retake the Mines of Phandelver. The Lost Mines of Phandelver Through the adventure, the party defined themselves as a company to be trusted and in taking back the mines from Nezznar the Black Spider, the party gained official backing from the Lord's Alliance. The Shady Bunch was credited with helping Phandalin return from the brink of abandon. Because of this, the townspeople gifted the company the desolate, yet grand, Tresendar Manor. In doing so, Phandalin has become the home of the Shady Bunch Company's operations. (for full details of this adventure, see Lost Mines of Phandelver (Adventure)) The Great Scale Hunt During a banquet in the company's honor, Tarbaw Nighthill requested their aid in combating the Cult of the Dragon during the annual Great Scale Hunt. (for full details of this adventure, see The Great Scale Hunt (Adventure)) Company Details The Shady Bunch Company is more than just five adventurers. They have become a rather complex group of well-minded people working to help Faerun in all manner of ways. Founding Members Anwyn Merrick A half-elf ranger, Anwyn comes from Estaralaan, a small elven village deep in the Reaching Wood. Known by legend as the "Half-Elf Hero", Anwyn became famous when she helped defend her home village from an invasion by a local lord by the name of Bennett Rothschild. Though she saved her village, she was still not welcome there as she was not a full elf. Anwyn remained in exile and left to find purpose elsewhere. Damian Cross A human fighter, Damian was raised into a life of mercenary work. His father, Roan Cross, was the leader of the mercenary company the Shattered Cross, which was eventually hired by Bennett Rothschild to invade and hold the small elven village of Estaralaan. During the battle, Damian's life was spared by Anwyn Merrick and he was left for dead by his father. Damian instead followed the half-elf and has been at her side ever since. Fithin Swiftsteel A gnome rogue, Fithin comes from a small gnomish enclave. A former tumbler in the Ten Hens Mummers Troupe, Fithin once performed a routine that offended a Laeral Silverhand, the Open Lord of Waterdeep. With a contract on his life, Fithin left the troupe for a nomadic existence. Roric A goliath barbarian, Roric was left as an infant on the front steps of a monastery. For years, he trained as a monk, but his own curious nature began to take over. Befriending a group of other outsiders, Roric learned the art of thievery. As he grew, he began to distance himself from his monastic studies, which eventually led him to leave the monastery in search of a more adventurous lifestyle. After his first quest, Roric returned to the monastery for more training. His master instead sent him to a tribe of mountain goliath as rectification for initially refusing to allow him to train in such ways. Roric returned from the mountains a stronger and more brutal fighter, but his calm personality remains. Valvari A tiefling warlock, not much is known about Valvari's past. She has, however, exhibited great knowledge of the more refined and noble side of society in her dealings with the company thus far. It is clear, however, that Sildar Hallwinter, a former Lord's Alliance agent and member of the Griffon Cavalry of Waterdeep, knows who she is. Also, she has a rock that she hasn't explained about to anybody. Shady Bunch Manor The large manor atop a hill in Phandalin, once called Tresendar Manor, is the current headquarters of the Shady Bunch company. The company calls the large manor home, as do a number of allies that the party has brought to their side: Sildar Hallwinter Sildar Hallwinter is a retired member of the Lord's Alliance and the current Townmaster of Phandalin. A former member of the famed Griffon Cavalry, Sildar is just and strong, if a bit bristly. Despite his age, Sildar maintains his fighting physique, even accompanying the party to the Isle of Scales for the annual Great Scale Hunt. He specializes in defensive combat, and is a staunch defender of the peace. He first encountered the Shady Bunch off of the road from Neverwinter to Phandalin when he was rescued from a goblin ambush. The party brought the injured fighter to Phandalin to recover where he took over duties of a Lord's Alliance agent for the struggling town. He extended an offer to join the Lord's Alliance to Damian Cross, impressed by his fighting skills and ingenuity in battle (taking his armor). Since, he has made it his duty to be available for the Shady Bunch as both an advisor and mentor of sorts. While a frequent visitor of the Manor, Sildar can normally be found in his quarters at the Townmaster's Hall in Phandalin. Droop During the quest to regain control of the Lost Mines, the party was tasked with removing the menace of an orc band raiding east of Phandalin. While searching for the orc party, they encountered a goblin ambush. The party dispatched the ambush, but kept one goblin captive for information. This goblin, named Droop, gave the party the information they wanted and they made the decision to spare him. This decision led Droop to consider the party his new "tribe" and to give them his loyalty. For a time, Droop made efforts to prove himself trustworthy, from leading the party to Cragmaw Castle, to lending his aid in the Mines of Phandelver. The party finally accepted Droop as a member of the Shady Bunch in full and he was given official protection via the Lord's Alliance thanks to Sildar. Droop can be found in his small room off of the main lord's chambers which Roric has taken up residence in. He has tastefully decorated his lodgings with the heads of animals he has hunted around the manor. Reidoth A halfling druid hailing from the ruined town of Thundertree, Reidoth first encountered the Shady Bunch when they were asked to help deal with a young green dragon spotted in the area. Reidoth asked the company to help dispatch of the Cult of the Dragon that had taken up residence in Thundertree, attempting to parlay with the dragon. During the confrontation with the dragon and the cult, Reidoth saved the party from certain death. Recently, she showed up to accopmany the party to the Isle of Scales for the Great Scale Hunt. Usually, Reidoth can be found somewhere in the woods that surround the manor, but never in the same spot twice. Yebe A dwarven/gnomish automaton and last of her kind, Yebe was created by a mage named Mormesk in the ancient Mines of Phandelver and discovered by the Shady Bunch Company in its depths. The spirit of Mormesk asked the party to care for his creation before finding rest. Since, Yebe has found a close companion in Damian, and collects both valuable and pointless information from the world around her, as she was programmed to do. Yebe can be found either rolling around the manor bugging people with various and random questions, or on the rug in the corner of Damian's room. Faydra Rockseeker The daughter of the late Thorin Rockseeker (Gundren's brother), Faydra came to work with and for the Shady Bunch after the Mines of Phandelver went back into production again. A skilled accountant and financier in her own right, Faydra was well on her way to a prosperous living even before her uncle succeeded in recovering the mines. She brings her financial expertise to the company in the form of providing suggestions for ways to improve both Phandalin and the manor using the party's funds. She has an office in Tresendar Manor on the second floor where she manages the finances of the Shady Bunch, as well as their partnership with the mines. Godric Goodnight A junior wizard, Godric came to the company under unknown circumstances. In fact, the only interaction anyone has had with the young wizard, was Anwyn in a very short, very strange conversation before leaving for the Isle of Scales. Usually, Godric can be found in the library on the second floor of the manor, or up in the tower observing the surrounding area. Gal Fiori A red chromatic dragonborn, Gal is a renowned exotic chef. Hailing for someplace in the east, Gal came to offer her services to the Shady Bunch, and also to secretly train Damian as a battlechef. Despite his disapproval of her in general, Damian did end up learning from Gal and taking some of her chef training out with him to the Isle of Scales. Gal can almost always be found in the kitchens at the manor, whether she's actually cooking or not.